User blog:Willbachbakal/League 2.0/Lux
The Lady of Luminosity= Illuminate the enemy from afar, ensnare them with powerful light magic, and obliterate them with one final spark. An ideal Path for those new to Lux. |description2=As The Lady of Luminosity, Lux contributes crowd control, burst damage, and utility, and benefits from area of effect and range. |description3='Lux, the Lady of Luminosity' excels at scouting dangerous territory, creating zones of safety, and securing distant objectives. However, the directional, telegraphed nature of her abilities renders her vulnerable to being outmaneuvered, particularly if her enemies are aware of her presence. |description4='The Lady of Luminosity' is a Path available on Summoner's Rift. }} Lux's abilities the area around them and every enemy within while they persist. |range=250}} Lux casts a ray of light that travels in the target direction, all enemies hit for 1 second. |range=1000 |speed=1000 |cooldown=4 }} Lux launches her wand in the target direction, which then returns to her. |description2=While the wand is traveling, Lux . |range=1000 |speed=1000 }} Lux sends an orb of light to the target area which persists for 2 seconds, all enemies it illuminates by 250. |range=1000 |speed=1000 |cooldown=4 }} Lux channels for 2 seconds, during which she illuminates the target path. |description2=Upon completing the channel successfully, Lux fires a laser in the target direction, dealing 100 damage to all enemies it hits. |range=3000 |cooldown=10 }} |-| The Light of Demacia= Chain together deadly flashes of radiance and dazzle your foes with an array of light-bending tricks. Burn away the shadows, wherever they may be! |description2=As The Light of Demacia, Lux contributes burst damage, persistent damage and utility, and benefits from mobility, range and survivability. |description3='Lux, the Light of Demacia' is a versatile champion, able to reposition herself at a moment's notice, combo her abilities to lethal effect, and snipe key targets anywhere on the map. However, her lengthy downtimes and reliance on setting up her targets mean she leaves herself vulnerable as she goes in for the kill, remaining open to attack at all times. |description4='The Light of Demacia' is a Path available on Summoner's Rift. }} Lux's abilities, with the exception of Burning Bright, marks enemies she hits for 4 seconds, them for the duration. }} Lux blinks to the target location the target affected by Marked by the Light. |range=Global |cooldown=10 }} Lux hurls a bolt of light at the target enemy, dealing them 5 damage. |description2=If an enemy is marked by Illumination, the bolt consumes the mark and deals an additional 5 damage. |range=500 |cooldown=1 }} Lux casts a ray of light that travels in the target direction, dealing 15 damage to the first enemy it hits. |range=1000 |speed=1000 |cooldown=10 }} Lux becomes invisible for the next 2 seconds, breaking invisibility upon striking or being struck by an enemy. |cooldown=10 }} Lux sends an orb of light to the target area which persists for 2 seconds. |description2=While the orb is in the air, Lux can command the orb to attach itself to an enemy it, causing the orb to deal 15 damage to the target at the end of its duration. |range=1000 |speed=1000 |cooldown=10 }} Lux channels for 1 second and, upon completing the channel successfully, fires a laser in the target direction, dealing 25 damage to the first enemy champion in its path. |description2=''Final Spark'' deals 25 additional damage to enemies affected by Marked by the Light. |range=Global |cooldown=60 }}